


A Valentine's Coincidence

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Matter of Coincidence 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to read Confined Spaces to understand this story.  This timestamp takes place sometime between "Out of the Mouths of Babess" and "It's All in the Framework".  It is just a bit of Valentine's Day silliness I wrote for V-day 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: schmoop, porn, bottom!Jared (well..toppy bottom!Jared)  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes. I am just borrowing characters and faces for fun.  
> Special Thanks to bt_kady for editing and making the banner. XOXO  
> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/7826580544/)

Valentine’s Day, like every other contrived holiday, actually means something to Jensen.It isn’t like he feels he needs a holiday in place to tell Jared that he loves him, it is just that he likes that idea of having a day where he can let the whole world _know_ he loves Jared.

It’s silly, he knows that.It’s how he has always been and he can’t help himself.

When he was five he saved up his allowance to buy his whole class Valentine ’s Day candy. Well, everyone except Brody Johnson; he stole Jensen’s lunch money in Kindergarten and those types of grudges died hard in grade school.

When he was 15 he saved all his money from odd jobs around the neighborhood and bought his then boyfriend tickets to a concert.He blew all his friends’ gifts out of the water and started making a name for himself as always going above and beyond the necessary.

Which is exactly why Jared has been warning him for _weeks_ that he doesn’t want to do anything huge for Valentine’s Day.

Jared knows Jensen better than anyone, and he knows that if Jensen is being quiet then he is usually secretly plotting something.

But Jared _begs_.He begs and begs and _begs._

Jensen wouldn’t mind the begging so much if there was less clothing involved and he knew that he was going to get his way regardless.

Days go by and Jared is adamant.Just like so many other things in their relationship, Jared believes that they don’t need to make official statements or play along with the norms of society to know that they love each other.

It makes sense and Jensen gets that.He understands that Jared loves him and there is no gift, surprise, or romantic gesture on earth that can express that love accurately.

Still, a little box of chocolates here and there never hurt anyone.

It’s why he plans things anyway.Since Jared is so adamant about not “going large” with their Valentine’s Day plans – it is a work night anyway – Jensen has scaled back on his original daydreams of being utterly cliché and whisking Jared away to Paris while his parents watch Arianna and Brooke for a week.

Their morning starts of slow, Jensen waking Jared up slowly with little kisses along his spine and finger tips tip-toeing over the sensitive dip of his hips.He doesn’t take things further than that; he inhales his boyfriend and kisses him square on the mouth when Jared fully wakes up.

Jared squawks, a weird out of character yelp that is muffled by Jensen’s lips. Complaining of needing to brush his teeth, Jared tries to pull away.

Morning breath be damned.Jensen holds on tighter and gives it his all.If that morning kiss doesn’t show love, then he isn’t sure what does.

He makes breakfast for both of them and holds back on doing something cheesy like heart shaped pancakes or eggs. He has the molds for it; he can do it.Instead, he decides on scrambling a few eggs and spices and making Jared’s favorite omelet while he is getting the twins ready for daycare.

When they get to work, everything goes pretty smoothly.They don’t see a lot of each, which is exactly what Jensen wants because he knows that Jared isn’t going to yell at him for making too much of a deal about Valentine’s Day if there are clients in his office.

When Jared finally finds the wrapped gift of theatre tickets in his desk drawer, Jensen is already in the middle of a meeting.

By the time a delivery of two dozen chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne arrive, Jared has forgotten about being miffed over the theatre tickets.He still can’t pout at Jensen for disobeying his requests of keeping things small because Jensen is in with another client.

When Jared gets _another_ delivery of assorted fruit, all the types of berries that Jensen constantly sees his boyfriend munching on when they are in season, Jared _can_ roll his eyes as Jensen.Only, Jensen tells him to read the gift card.

Jensen had sent that one to Jared as a gift from Arianna and Brooke.There is no way Jared is going to make a big deal about a Valentine’s Day gift from his own children.

Jared sighs and tells Jensen he is making a much bigger deal out of the day than he should but Jensen can tell Jared is _loving_ it. Jared has a sparkle to his eyes and try as he might to fight it, Jensen’s giddiness about Valentine’s Day is contagious and by the looks of Jared, it is catching.

It is Jensen’s turn to be surprised when he returns back to his office after a bathroom break and sees a wrapped gift on his desk. The card attached is addressed from Arianna and Brooke, their names scrawled out sloppily, some letters backwards, some larger than others.  Picturing the painstaking effort Jared took to craft the card makes a laugh bubble up inside Jensen. Squinting his eyes skeptically, he tries to figure out what the rectangle is.In two swift moves he has the item unwrapped and is staring at a picture frame with a photo of Arianna and Brooke in it.They are in matching dresses, wearing matching toothy smiles, with tiny sets of angel wings.The frame is engraved to read, “To Daddy, our favorite Valentine.”

Jensen has a million pictures of the girls in his office, but this one gets prime real estate on his desk.It is their first Valentine’s Day as an actual family and he isn’t going to let that little milestone go unmarked.

The rest of the day goes smoothly.

It gets even better when Jared walks into his office eating one of his strawberries.When a trail of red juice dribbles down the corner of his mouth, Jensen knows the man is doing it on purpose.Jared plays dumb when he catches Jensen staring.By the time Jensen is out of his chair and kissing that chocolate berry taste right out of Jared’s mouth, Jared is kissing back with so much fervor that Jensen knows the lip lock is exactly what Jared came in his office looking for.

Jared plays nice and feeds Jensen a gigantic heart shaped berry, biting his lip every time Jensen locks eyes with him and makes noises of satisfaction.

If anything, the last twenty minutes have proven to Jensen that ordering those strawberries was a very, very, _very_ good idea, well worth any protest Jared put up.

They don’t have to pick the girls up from daycare because Jensen has arranged for his mother and father to take them for the night.Jared isn’t clued into this fact so when they leave work and head straight home, Jared puts up a fight and insist they go to get the girls.

He says it is because he doesn’t want to inconvenience Jensen’s parents.Jensen, however, is sure that it is because Jared is afraid of whatever hijinks he has gotten into.

Either way, Jensen doesn’t give in and Jared pouts the whole way home.He keeps his arms crossed and won’t even look at Jensen.He is acting like an overgrown baby and keeps spewing lines like “Valentine’s Day is a Hallmark holiday” and “I don’t need a calendar holiday to show you I love you”.While those lines may be true, Jensen wishes Jared could just go with it and have a little fun.

Jared complains so much that Jensen is almost ready to head towards his parents house and give into Jared’s wishes.It’s his gut reaction.He always wants to make Jared happy.The only thing keeping him from doing so is that he is _positive_ that what he has planned for later, dinner reservations and hopefully more fun in their bedroom, will make Jared happier than going to his parents’ house right now.

When they get home, Jared rushes inside, pushing past Jensen and disappearing into the house.

Jensen’s stomach sinks.Jared isn’t enjoying his ‘fun’ plans, instead he seems to be treating them like torture.

Trying to follow his boyfriend into the house, he finds him in their dining room and his eyes go wide.

Jared is standing by their dining room table lighting two candles at the center.He is wearing one of the biggest grins Jensen has ever seen and he looks so damn proud of himself that Jensen lets out a confused snort.

The dining room table is decked out in a weird variety of foods.They definitely don’t pair well together and color Jensen confused.

“Jare…what is all this?”

Jared pulls out a dining room chair and motions for Jensen to sit down in it.“You didn’t think Mackenzie would actually be able to keep a secret from me, did you?”

Cursing under his breath he makes a little mental note to kill his little sister when she isn’t pregnant anymore.He had been working so hard to keep his plans from Jared, and somehow Jared managed to best him.“You knew?”

“Of course I knew.”

“So the whole time…in the car….you were faking that?”Jensen’s lips curl up.His boyfriend is one devilish creature and a damn good actor.

“Well, yes and no.I really don’t think that you need to do things like this on Valentine’s Day to prove your love but,”Jared sat down on Jensen’s lap for a moment and knocked his forehead against the older man’s, “you really seem to like doing things today, and if that makes you happy, then I can play along.Just let it be noted that I think the other 364 days are perfectly fine days for gestures of romance and loving tokens of appreciation.”Leaning forward, Jared’s lips brush Jensen’s and ignite a spark in Jensen’s gut.

“God, I love you.”Jensen smiles against Jared’s lips and slips his tongue inside Jared’s mouth to sneak a taste before the man pulls away.

“I love you too, but _not_ because it is Valentine’s Day.”Jared takes a seat beside Jensen and gets around to looking proud again.

“So…how…when did you do this?”Jensen looks over the table again.He cannot make heads or tails of the food options but he does know it looks like a lot of work.

“I had some help.I gave Jules our key last week and she said she would help bring some of this food in.Unfortunately, I didn’t cook any of it myself; it is kind of hard to do that when you share the kitchen with the person you are trying to surprise.But, I did put a lot of thought into the menu.”

Jensen is putting a lot of thought into the menu as well and having trouble coming up with why someone would pair meatball sandwiches with grilled steak and pizza.

Jared must have caught the confusion because he takes Jensen’s plate and puts a little bit of everything on it, explaining as he goes.“I figured that we could start with meatball sandwiches because it is what we ate on our first date, after I botched the spaghetti.”Jared pauses to watch realization wash over Jensen’s face.“And then pizza because that was what we ate on our second date.”

Jensen gets it now.“And steak because I cooked that for our third date.”He gets a feeling that starts in his gut and travels throughout his whole body.It feels warm and electric.No one has ever made him feel this way before.No one has out done him in such a way before and it feels phenomenal.He feels loved. “Jared….that’s really thoughtful.”

Giving a smirk, Jared shrugs playfully.“Yeah, well, I am thoughtful.”

“It’s just…I thought you really hated Valentine’s Day.I didn’t expect anything like this and it’s…well…Jared, it’s great.”Jensen is dangerously close to delving into sappy territory and he knows he won’t come back from that anytime soon if he lets that happen.Instead, he takes a bite of his sandwich and makes an appreciative moan.

Jared watches him for a moment before smiling.“Well, I told you Jen.I hate Valentine’s Day but I love you.I knew this would make you happy.Plus,” Jared takes a bite of his sandwich and licks his lips slowly, “this is kind of fun.And I liked all the gifts you gave me.They were very sweet.”

With a triumphant fist pull, Jensen grins.He knew Jared was enjoying himself today, he just _knew_ it.

He may have had plans at a restaurant for later, but this is so much better.

They have the house to themselves and Jared’s little surprise means so much more because it came from him.

The food may not pair well together but it is delicious.And after a glass of wine and falling into happy conversation with Jared, he is pretty sure it doesn’t get better than this.

He may be wrong however because Jared orders him upstairs after dinner.They leave the dishes at the table and climb the stairs together, wine making them just loose enough to get their hearts racing with anticipation.

When they get to their room, Jared stands in the doorway and pushes Jensen inside.

“Strip.”

Jensen stumbles a little but turns around once he gets his balance.“Huh?”

“Strip and lay down on your belly.”

“Jay…wha?”

“I’m going to go get the strawberries and the champagne and I want you to strip.”Jared takes a few steps towards Jensen and kisses him softly, barely touching their lips together.“You can do that, can’t you?”

It isn’t like Jared to make such demands.He’s grown more confident in their relationship but his comfort zone is definitely behind Jensen’s wheel.The request stirs Jensen’s blood and he knows he is going to adhere to it before Jared has to ask again.He nods dumbly and Jared disappears.It takes him all of 4 seconds to shuck his clothing off and flop himself down on the bed like a giddy school boy.

He hears Jared enter the room again, startles when he the champagne’s cork pops, and relaxes back into the mattress as the room goes silent again.Even though he wants to peek around, wants to ask Jared a million questions, he doesn’t.Jared went through a lot of trouble to plan this evening and he is going to play by Jared’s rules for the time being.

Eventually, Jared puts his hands on him and it only takes a moment for Jensen to realize they are warmer and more slippery than normal.He tenses inadvertently, prompting a shush from Jared.

“Relax, Jen.”Jared straddles his ass and leans forward to whisper in his ear.“It is only warming massage oil.I thought you might be tense and would like a nice long massage.”He shifts to get situated better and instead of relaxing, Jensen tenses when he realizes that Jared is naked too.“Come on Jensen, relax, it is going to be good.”He kneads a particularly tense spot in Jensen’s neck and it is like flipping a switch; Jensen goes limp.

“Oh Jare…”Jensen practically purrs when Jared gets right in there, long fingers being put to a use that Jensen has never experienced before.The massage oil makes them dance across his skin and work into knots of tension that Jensen didn’t even realize were so tight.“Ohhh, right there baby.”

Letting out a happy snort, Jared leans more of his weight into Jensen’s body and works through the tension in his upper back and shoulders.He goes slow, making sure to work over every inch of Jensen’s body and focus on pulling content moans from Jensen’s throat.

Eventually, he moves downward, shimmying down Jensen’s body and working his lower back and the tight muscles of his ass before making his way down his thighs and calves.

Jensen is in heaven.After his meal and riding a wave of total devotion to his boyfriend, this moment feels unreal.He is so comfortable on the bed that he lets his mind drift off; there are absolutely no concerns.Jared’s fingers feel _amazing_ and if he wasn’t so talented at working for Jensen, he would say that Jared missed his calling.Only, that thought comes with the fact that if Jared was a masseuse he would have to touch other people’s nearly naked bodies.That fact runs a shiver down Jensen’s spine and he tenses.On second thought, maybe Jared should save his skills and only practice them on Jensen, which is a win-win situation.When Jared hits an amazing spot in his thigh muscle, Jensen lets out a throaty moan and melts.

Jared is nothing if not thorough.Jensen isn’t surprised since Jared is good at everything he does.

He has Jensen transformed into a human shaped puddle and Jensen is halfway towards drifting into space when he feels Jared’s hands sneaking back up his body, rounding the curve of his butt, and then two long fingers gently tracing their way along crack between the two rounded globes of muscle.It brings him out of his reverie but it feels good so he just relaxes into it and moans.Jared teases him a little more, taunting the tight ring of muscle with tiny flicks of his fingers and little increases of pressure along the rim.

And then, just as suddenly as the teasing started, Jared’s body weight disappears.Jensen is about to protest when he sucks in a shocked breath.Where Jared’s fingers just were there is something warm and wet as Jared lavishes his entrance with calculated jabs of his tongue.

Jensen is a mewling mess by the time Jared takes his actions more seriously and probes the tight ring of muscle more forcefully.The massage has Jensen good and relaxed and he can’t stop any of the moans from leaving his mouth.It feels good and his dick is quickly waking up from the body rub down, thickening along Jensen’s belly.Jared dips his tongue in deeper, licking at Jensen’s insides and he moans into Jensen’s body, making sure the man feels every little vibration.

After thoroughly driving Jensen to panting and rolling his hips, Jared pulls away.Satisfied exhale leaving his mouth, Jared sits upright.In one swift move he rolls Jensen over on his back and smiles wide.

Jensen folds both arms behind his head to look at Jared.He is happy, relaxed, and incredibly turned on all at the same time.Jared looks just as satisfied, and from the look of his leaking dick, he is just as turned on.

Reaching towards their night stand, Jared takes a mouthful of champagne and dips down to kiss Jensen.

Almost immediately Jensen’s mouth is assaulted by tingling bubbles as they kiss through the champagne, their actions getting more intense and letting some of the liquid escape down the sides of their mouths.

It doesn’t matter.

Jensen needs to kiss Jared like this, needs to let him know how much he wants him and how good it feels to connect like this.Their tongues find a rhythm and soon they are battling out for dominance and moaning into one another’s mouth.

Trying to flip Jared over, Jensen hooks a leg behind him but Jared holds steady.

“Uhh uhh, no you don’t.This is my gift to you.”Jared pushes his palm flat to Jensen’s chest and forces him backwards.Before the stunned man can say anything, he straddles Jensen’s hips again, rising up just enough to reach behind to awkwardly roll a condom – seemingly appearinf out of nowhere – down Jensen’s dick before lining it up with his entrance.

“Jay, wha…”Jensen pushes up on his elbows.He is so hard that he can barely think of anything _but_ sinking into Jared, but his brain registers concern over hurting his boyfriend if they rush this.

“Relax.I was fingering myself while licking you.”

The words make Jensen harder.He realizes why Jared was moaning so much before and loves that Jared got himself ready on his own fingers.There isn’t much time to dwell on that fact because Jared sinks backwards and Jensen’s breathe catches.“Ohh, shit.”

Letting out a hiss of pained satisfaction, Jared keeps nudging backwards until Jensen is fully seated inside his constricting entrance.The room becomes filled with loud breathing, moans, and gasps of pleasure as Jared pulls off with teasingly slow movements before slamming back down again, quickening his pace with each rise of his hips.

Jensen closes his eyes and loses himself to the feeling of Jared moving above him.He arches into the mattress so he can cant his hips upward, trying to get deeper inside his boyfriend; Jared keeps both of his palms firmly against Jensen’s sweat slicked chest, forcing him to to realize who is really in charge right now.  They are going to go at Jared's pace.

“Shh, let me ride you Jensen.Just enjoy it.”Jared’s voice is strained, punctuated by little moans every time he sinks completely down on Jensen’s rock hard length.He starts letting out breathy pants, chest shuddering as he rotates his hips on the downward moments and Jensen’s dick catches all the right spots inside him.

Jared makes a particularly delicious sound and Jensen just has to open his eyes to look at his boyfriend.He isn’t disappointed at what he sees.Jared is biting his bottom lip, eyes closed in pleasure, face tilted upward slightly.He is moving with graceful rolls of his hips and fluid thrusts as his pace picks up.Trailing his vision down Jared’s gleaming chest, Jensen catches sight of Jared’s flushed cock, bobbing with each trust and dripping beads of precome on Jensen belly as he bounces up and down.The urge to reach out and touch him is too strong to ignore and soon enough Jensen has his fist wrapped around Jared’s length, earning him a grateful groan of pleasure and more sticky precome on his palm as he jerks Jared with timed pumps of his hand.

Jared makes another dirty, pretty sound and Jensen is done for.

“Jay, gonna…gonna…fuck!Gonna come for you baby.”Everything goes tense, muscles tightening and releasing before short-circuiting and Jensen gives a throaty yell as he comes. He loves the feeling of coming inside Jared, even if there is a condom between the two of them.It feels good to know that Jared can bring him there.

Fueled on, Jared fucks himself on Jensen more vigorously.He picks up a frantic pace, riding Jensen hard and fast.He gets sloppy, but Jensen thinks Jared has never looked more gorgeous and he tries to keep up with the pace by pumping his fist with more determination.Jared’s sweating and coming undone, and he screams out Jensen’s name when he comes hard and fast, streams of his release landing on Jensen’s chest.Jared watches it happen, satisfied smirk of pleasure cemented on his face as he keeps riding Jensen through their orgasms.

If Jensen thought he was a boneless heap before the sex, he doesn’t know what to classify himself as now.He can barely think, and when Jared lifts off him, his eyes rolls back a little from the friction on his overly sensitive dick.

Flopping down next to Jensen, Jared stares at the ceiling and breathes like a lunatic for a while.

They both say nothing but Jared puts his hand over Jensen’s heart, making satisfied hums when he focuses on checking the man’s heart rate.

Jared eventually pushes up in bed and grabs a strawberry from the nightstand.With a big smirk on his face, he takes a bite and chews slowly.He offers the rest to Jensen, who takes a small bite, licking his lips to make sure he’s got most of it in his mouth.He misses a fleck of chocolate but Jared dips down to kiss it away, lingering longer and giving into a kiss that tastes like chocolate, berries, and love.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jensen.”

Jensen smiles like a loon.He’s love struck, fucked out of his mind, and completely happy with his life at the moment.“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jared.” He leans in for another berry kiss and laughs happily.“Thank you for surprising me.”

Jared snorts.“I guess I should thank you for not listening to me in the first place.”

There are a lot of reasons why Jared was right, why Valentine’s Day doesn’t mean anything.But the moment they are experiencing right now is the reason why Jared was wrong.The two of them have come a long way and they blaze their own path but sometimes it is nice to follow a silly tradition because it puts a smile on someone’s face.

Plus, Jared knows as well as Jensen that they don’t need a reason to have a night like the one they just had.

They just need a babysitter.


End file.
